The Moth Theory
by Lady Heston of Bloomingshire
Summary: BEHOLD! THE ONE AND ONLY! Lord Loss/OC! What would you do if a demon master started coming on to you? M rated for later chapters *not yet!* . Dunno if it is Horror or Humour.
1. Demon

_Hi! Latley I had a lot of cheese for supper so I ended up having a wierd dream about the whole demonata cast at a tea party in pizza hut. Then I had an awsome idea to make a Lord Loss/OC fanfic. So here it is. _

* * *

It was dark, so dark that I could not see the room around me. I felt warm but cold at the same time,' _I am dreaming'_ I fought for a second, but then the idea was bashed away from my head as I drifted deeper into the silken voids of the dream universe. There was no thing but, well, um, no thing at all. I did not know for how long I had been asleep or what time it was. But I had an idea that it was the somewhere in the midst of the night when something woke me up.

I opened my eyes only to see darkness in front of me, I was not that keen on getting up so I gathered my duvet around me and found a more comfortable position on the bed. I was not concerned about any thing; I usually woke up in the middle of the night because of a car driving past our house or some thing that normally disturbed the pace of the night. And what disturbs the night disturbs me; it was one of my many mottos.

As I settled down and started to get warm and snugly I felt some thing soft brush my cheek, '_Oh, I must have left the window open and a moth flew in'. _Said the rational part of my brain that I usually listened to. How very wrong I was.

I made a lazy swipe with my arm to get rid of the annoying insect but instead caught a hand, a human hand.

I let go of the hand and felt my whole body went rigid; I stopped breathing and felt myself go white. Someone was in the room with me, I was afraid at first but then my curiosity got the better of me and I reached for my bedside lamp. '_No this can't be real, try again'. _I fought to myself and put my head on the pillow again and closed my eyes. As I was slowly drifting off to sleep I heard a noise come from the side of my bed. It was the faintest intake of breath.

This was it, as quickly as I could I grabbed the cable of my lamp and found the switch, without thinking I clicked it on. The warm yellow light flooded the room. It did not seem disturbed in any way, my bookcase rested against the wall right by my desk and my huge wardrobe stood solidly in the corner. Both of my windows were closed, the purple curtains hanging still like a frozen waterfall. This was a bit weird because now I could not explain the 'moth' theory.

Seeing that everything was fine I smiled to myself and snuggled deeper into the warm duvet. After a minute I turned over to turn the lamp off and was greeted wit a terrifying sight.

A monster of pure horror stood at the side of my bed, I tried to scream but no sound came out.

In a second I took in the full picture of the monster: It was tall, more than two arms were folded over its broad chest, fin lips parted into a grin to show sharp grey teeth. It had red skin covered with cuts that seemed to ooze blood. I looked up and saw its intelligent, twinkling crimson eyes fixed on me. 'Hello there Charlotte, how lovely it is to meet you.' It, or rather he purred.

As he spoke I felt my fear vanish for some reason. I didn't know why but the creature in front of me seemed to civilised to hurt me like those monsters in the horror movies I watched with my friends on our countless sleepovers. ' You are the first human I have ever met that got over the fear of me so quickly as you.' He said, his voice was deep with a pang of sadness, as if he just saw his pet kitten get thrown of the Eiffel Tower.

'I don't even think that you are scared of me at all. It was only the shock of seeing me in these unexpected consequences that actually scared you. But if I were you, Charlotte, I would not judge things by the first impression I get from them. You were right about me not having any bad intentions towards you, but next time you might be wrong and this will have a very bad outcome.' As he spoke I realised that I was no longer in my bedroom.

Instead I was lying in a huge four-poster bed under a very dark red canopy, I tried to look around but all I saw was darkness. The warm light was now emerging from another lamp on the bedside table. After looking around and failing to spot any thing in the darkness I realised that the creature was regarding me with a weird longing look. Thinking that he was waiting for me to speak I asked the first question from the top of the whole pile in my head.

'What are you?' I demanded loudly, surprised that I sounded more confident than I actually felt. He looked a little taken back by my outburst but then his face seemed to soften. ' Oh, were are my manners? My name is Lord Loss, I am a demon master and you are in my realm right now. In my bed to be exact.' At the last sentence I jumped out of the bed making sure that I landed on the opposite side of Lord Loss.

When I landed on the strange tiled floor I straightened up to come face to face with the demon master. 'What? how?' I stuttered out totally confused.

'It is my world, everything is in my command.' He said proudly. I smiled as I imagined him telling a toilet to flush. But my fourths were taken away when one of his hands gave me a light nudge. I felt dizzy for a moment and fell back on the bed as my legs gave away under me. I felt completely dazed for a moment but then forced my brain to focus.

As I did so I became aware that my body was in a very awkward position, and that the demon master was laying down right next to me. ' Now Charlotte, is there any other questions you have to ask me? Keep it in mind that we have a very long time.' He said in a hushed voice as he rested his head on his elbow. I did not hesitate and asked the most obvious question that will be my ticket out of this creepy nightmare. ' Is this a dream?' I asked as sweetly as I could knowing that I will wake up at any moment now.

'No my dear, this is reality.' Said the demon master. 'Prove it then' I said simply knowing that the end of this very realistic dream was coming. Without a warning Lord Loss slashed one off his claws against my arm forming a shallow cut. It rely hurt and I cried out in pain, but as I opened my eyes I expected the warm darkness of my bedroom but saw the demon master's sharp toothed grin instead.

' Oh this is so not cool.' I moaned loudly as I tried to stop myself from panicking. '_OMG! I am lying down on a bed with a demon master in the middle of the night in some weird universe or some thin!' _I screamed inside my head.

I felt the darkness in the room close around me as the panic started to overwhelm me. ' Oh god.' I whispered to myself as it all sunk in. I was brought back to sanity as I felt comforting warmth touch my hand. I jumped in shock to realise that it was the demon master. ' Don't worry Charlotte o harm will come to you, now is there any thing you want to know? You know that the more you know about some thing the less you panic when you confront it.' He mused in his sad voice. I decided that he was right and asked the first of my many questions.

'So if it is in your nature to make humans suffer why aren't you torturing me?' I asked the demon master. We have been talking for about three hours now and I have learnt a lot about the demonata. Lord Loss had explained to me about their universe, the creatures within it and much more. The thing that interested me the most was that the demon masters could feed of feelings of the human race. Happily (He seemed to like to talk) Lord Loss told me that he fed of the sorrow of the human world.

Now as I asked this question for the first time the demon fell silent. His eyes dropped and he seemed to think for some time. After a moment he said. 'This is a hard question for me to answer. But I promise that I will tell you next time we meet.' I looked up surprised 'Next time? You mean that we will meet again?' I asked, I did not want to admit it but I liked the creature's company. 'Well, yes of course. Now you have to sleep, you are having a surprise test in maths tomorrow and your parents would not be to happy if you got a low mark.' Said Lord Loss grabbing my hand and pulling me up from the bed.

I felt my eyelids going heavy, knowing that it was just the magic I lazily slithered under the covers. Then something hit me. I opened my eyes again and spotted Lord Loss sitting at my bedside regarding me with his weird stare.

I sat up and asked him the last question that night. ' How long have you been stalking me for?' Lord Loss smiled to the humorous question. ' Much shorter than you think' He told me leaning a little bit closer. I knew what was about to come so I half closed my eyes knowing that jumping back and yelling 'Yww boy germs!' would not be a good idea. The few seconds seemed to stretch into an hour as I felt his lips softly touch mine. I shivered to the close contact and kissed him back with a little bit more pressure.

A after we had finished I lay back on the pillows and closed my eyes.

'Goodnight Lord Loss'

'Goodnight Charlotte'

* * *

_Wow, writing a slash fic is harder than I fourght but I might carry on, or should I? The vote is up to you. Should I meake it more sucy? Should I stop now before I get an angry mob of demonata fans at my door? What does Lord Loss want from Charlotte? Do you want to know who Charlotte actualy is? Is she an old grandma? Is she an evil scentist? Is she Justin Bieber in disguise? Or is she someone else all together? You know what you got to do. (*wisper*REVIEW!*wisper*)_


	2. Darkness

_Wooohooo!Tis is my second chapter! Im relly enjoying writing this story! Please review! I get relly confused if you don't. Thanks to the people who did frough!I luv u!_

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my mum singing in the kitchen. The sun was just rising and the first warm rays of light fell right onto my face. My light purple canopy was still hanging over my bed, which was good. The birds were singing in the garden and I heard my little brother run down the stairs bare footed. I took my phone from under my pillow and looked at the time, it was five to seven, I always seemed to wake up before the alarm went of, it rely annoyed me.

Thinking of the lessons we had today in school I turned my head over to look at my Justin Bieber shrine. It was a collection of his posters and photos hanging on the wall. Blow the posters stood my little chest of drawers on which stood purple i phone speakers, this was where my friends and I sacrificed our time and eardrums to him. Yep. The Biebist church is awesome. 'Good morning Justin!' I said sleepily.

The five minutes spare gave me some time to stretch and slowly get used to the room temperature. As I did so I was thinking " _Skirt or trousers?' _The good thing about having a uniform was that it took minimum time to decide what to wear. I got up from my bed and padded bare footed to the full-length mirror that hung at the side of my wardrobe. I took a look at myself and sighed, there was nothing special about me.

'Charlotte! Are you up?' My mum yelled from the kitchen. 'Yes mum I'm coming down in a few minutes!' I answered and grabbed my uniform from the hanger. As always it was a dark blue blazer with the school logo sawn onto it, the crisp white shirt and the navy and yellow striped tie to go under it. As I took of my striped nightdress I spotted a few drops of blood on it. That was a little bit strange because I did not have vagina on my arm did I? And the drops of blood were on the upper side of my dress.

Were could the blood have gotten from? I looked in the mirror once more and saw it; the red shallow scratch at the side of my arm. Then like a train at high speed the events of the night hit me: Lord Loss, the other room, the demonata, the kiss, the kiss, the kiss, the kiss, the kiss, the kiss, the kiss, the kiss. There was only one thing I could say about this. 'Ywww' I groaned loudly, and carried on dressing for school.

When I finally got into my uniform mum was already putting food on the table. We are a middle class family, we have a big house, two cars, a big garden, a HD TV in every room, and you get the picture. Besides the money my parents squabble all the time. I think this is a good sign, this means that they can talk about their problems. As far as I know the 'perfect' couples always split up after a few years or so.

As I ate my scrambled eggs and bacon I imagined if the demonata stay in couples or do they just have sex and leave each other like animals? I decided that I will ask Lord Loss tonight. 'Are you ok Charlotte? You seem to be worried' my mum said as she sat down by me with her cup of coffee. 'Oh it is nothing I'm just thinking about the lessons today.' I answered quickly. But my mum was not to be fooled.

'It's a boy isn't it? She asked after a moment of silence. I didn't answer so she carried on. 'Is it Lewis? Sam? Aaron? Its Aaron isn't it?' She pressed on. 'No mum! Stop it!' I moaned and hid my head in my hands. I couldn't say '_Mom, he a demon master I can invite him for lunch on Tuesday, he's very nice.'_ Instead I said 'Mom, we aren't going out yet but we have kissed does that make us a couple?" My mum looked at me for a second. 'Well, of course! But it I Monday why didn't you ask me on Friday?' She asked her eyebrow going up momentarily. 'I um, only remembered it now.'

'Charlotte has a boyfriend!' Screamed my eight-year-old brother Kris, he had been listening to our conversation from the other side of the table. 'Oh, shut up, you will be getting a girlfriend soon' I said to him as put my coat on.

He giggled and looked at my mum who gave him a wink and looked at me. I groaned, annoyed I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and did my hair.

Grabbing my bag from my room I said goodbye to my annoying family and left.

As I walked by the neatly cut hedges of my high-class neighbourhood I was thinking about Lord Loss and me. What did he exactly want from me? How did he know who I was? What if he wanted a different girl? He didn't know who I was exactly, what if I was Jessica Alba in disguise or some thin? The creature seemed to know exactly what he was doing, but there must be a reason why he is doing this.

What if he is just did this to every girl and then killed her after.

But this could not be. I saw the way he looked at me, he wouldn't spend a whole night with a girl in a perfectly happy mood just to kill her after. My friend Sophie who was screaming my name and waving from the other side of the road stopped my fourths. I came over and saw that she was extremely hyper.

'What's up with you?" I asked amused as I heard Justin Bieber blasting from her phone. 'I had an orange for breakfast!' She screamed in my face and I laughed out loud. 'Want some?' She asked as she took out some oreos from her bag. 'Yeah!' I answered and took two eating them in one bite. 'Soo, how was your weekend?' She asked turning the volume down on her phone. I told her about my encounter with Lord Loss but I told her it was a dream.

'Wow, that is one creepy dream. And you remember every thing he told you?' She asked popping another oreo into her mouth. 'Yeah every single bit, I should write a book about this or some thin.' I answered. We walked into the school and were just in time for the first lesson witch was science. I loved science; it was a part of me. I let the information sink into me as my friend Amy drew seals on the table. Amy always seemed not to be listening but she actually was.

At the end of science Amy and me wrote on of the many notes that we stuck to the bottom of the table so only the tip of the paper was sticking out. The reader of the note would usually get rather freaked out by the contains of the text within, today the note said:

LOCK YOUR WINDOWS

LORD LOSS IS WACHING YOU.

"Hahahah how did you get the idea for that?' She giggled out. I told her about my 'dream'. She laughed her head of and we went to break with Sophie and the other nerds. I was not a sporty nor a popular person, I wasn't gothy eider. So the word perfect to describe my friends and me was 'geek'.

Break was rely fun and I got EXTREMELY hyper. Unfortunately it was maths, so the teacher was doomed to deal with a bunch of hyper nerds.

The surprise test was not that hard. I was ready since the 'surprise' test was no longer a surprise since Lord Loss had told me about it. The good thing about having a demon boyfriend was that he told you the things you weren't supposed to know. I fought this and smiled as the teacher read out the highest mark on the test, which was my mark.

Lunch went in a blur of laughing and randomness and before I new it I was walking back home. The afternoon I spent watching the Simpsons with my little brother, reading, and most importantly listening to music and MOST importantly to Justin Bieber.

But I couldn't listen to his songs! The love ballads made me think of the midnight encounter.

So I tried to listen to Lady GaGa, again I got the same weird feeling. Especially when the song 'Monster' started playing, the lyrics were just soo real!

_I wanna Just Dance  
But he took me home instead  
Uh oh! There was a monster in my bed  
We french kissed on a subway train  
He tore my clothes right off_

He ate my heart the he ate my brain  
Uh oh uh oh  
(I love that girl)  
(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)

That boy is a monster  
M-m-m-monster  
(Could I love him?)

After trying to relax and failing I groaned in frustration and tore my headphones of. I angrily stumbled to the bathroom and took a long shower. When I was getting back my mum asked me "so did you ask him out?' I looked at her and said the truth. ' I haven't seen him today but I'll ask him tomorrow. 'Ok sweetie. Goodnight!' She said and dissipated behind her bedroom door. 'Goodnight mum!' I said and went inside my bedroom.

As I closed the door I expected my bedroom like last night. Instead I found myself in a huge dark room with a four-poster bed and a dark red canopy. The same warm light spread in a little aura around the scene, but the corners of the room were in pure darkness. 'Welcome back Charlotte.' Said the same voice, before I could answer I felt an arm go around my waist. 'So, do you play chess?

* * *

_There might be some serious fluff comin up in the next chapter, and maby a _l_emon in the one after that. What do you think?_


	3. Diet coke?

_And so the wierdeness continues._

* * *

Once more I picked up a chess piece and held it above the board, out of the corner of my eye I could see Lord Loss watching me. I hesitated unsure what to do with it, I am I terribly slow learner and chess is not my game. On the other side of the table Lord Loss smiled an amused smile, the type of smile that a nursery teacher used to give me when I could not assemble a 50-piece puzzle.

I frowned and gripped the chess piece more tightly; I was getting rely annoyed with myself. 'Lets say you could put it…' Said the demon master grabbing my hand gently and guiding it to a free square on the board. '..here' I could not help but to shiver to his touch, I don't know why I did it.

It was weird.

'I see that you are not a very patient person, not all humans are but still, patience can be practiced and you are a naturally patient individual but being so close with your inpatient kind has made you like them. Your intelligence deserves much more then the certain uselessness in this filthy world.' He said the last few words with slight venom in his voice. My brain translated these few sentences to "You are very smart but you are not using it"

I felt rather confused by this but had no more time to think because my hand was grabbed and I was hauled up from the chair I was sitting on. I felt totally weightless for a second and then hit some thing soft and warm.

My sleepiness and the randomness of the evening made me cuddle to the warmth mistaking it for a pillow for a split second. (No rely, try to learn how to play a board game in the middle of the night and then falling on top of something as you make your way to your bed. There is a 9/10 chance that you will mistake it for a pillow.)

Then as I tried to get up I realised that I was actually grabbing onto Lord Loss, my hands were resting against his chest and my knee was right between his legs. "_Charlotte you filthy platypus"_ Said the OMG part of my brain. My breath froze and I pushed away from him quickly feeling myself go red. My eyes quickly shot up to his face to see if I had affected him in some way.

But all I saw was a self-satisfied smirk. I got rely annoyed then, I walked back up to the smirking demon master and said. ' This is just a stupid game you are playing isn't it? You are just going to kill me one night and go after another girl! What is it that you want from me?.' I exclaimed. Lord Loss stopped smirking and gave me a funny questioning look, he must have been quiet surprised by my outburst. But the look quickly formed into a smirk once again.

'If I wanted to kill you I would do it right away.' He said slowly walking up to me and putting one of his arms around my waist. ' I would take you to my realm and make my familiars tear you apart, they would rip your guts out and let you die slowly in agony. I would break your little happy mind and you would live mad and useless for the rest of your life.' (Dudes this is rely creepy, as I am writing this paragraph the sun has been covered by a huge black cloud that has come from nowhere.)

I was getting rely creeped out, he moved behind me and let me stare into the dark corner of the room. 'And when you tried to explain what had happened nobody would believe you. Your family would be killed as well, imagine getting home from school, it was a great day, you got an A in your test in maths and you are skipping up the front porch to your door, you say hi to your neighbours.' He carried on he pushed me towards the bed knowing what he meant I sat on it.

'You knock on the front door but no one answers, thinking that they might be I the kitchen cooking the Sunday dinner you open the door with the key. As you walk inside you expect the smell of cooking and warmth but there is none. You think that they might be watching a movie in the living room so you creep up to the door. Getting ready to prance in and some thing rely memorable like 'Justin Bieber rules!' You press on the door handle and count to three in your head. One, two, three. You push on the door and tumble inside. The TV is off. Some thing round on the floor caches your eye.'

'You take a look at it and think it is a doll's head, But as you look closer you realise it is in fact the head of your little brother. And then you scream, and scream, and scream. You know that you had lost your family forever. And somewhere close by I will be watching. And you would never see me.'

When he stopped speaking I just sat there, I could see the scenario so clearly in my head. Yet there was the answer to all my debuts. The demon master rely did have feelings for me, and as I fought that my gloomy mood lifted and I was happily, sleepily hyper again. (Wow, the cloud has gone.) I looked over to Lord Loss who was smiling at me, a loving smile. You know the one in the Twilight movies that Edward gives Belle? Yeah, that type of smile.

'I would never hurt you Charlotte. I chose you out of millions on this planet.' He purred touching the side of my face his eyes turned mischievous.' Of course I could hurt you if I were to bite you.' I froze. 'What?'

Without a warning he rolled right on top of me and pinned my arms to the mattress. I got dizzy as he did that and giggled slightly, was it getting warmer in here?

* * *

_Ok, Sorry there is no slash on this one but there is a lot in the second chapter!_


	4. Dark Chocolate

_Hi! This is my first slash ever! LOL This is moast probably a total failure._

* * *

I looked right into his eyes, they still had a mischievous glint in them but they were much darker for some reason. I felt his other two arms make their way under my nightshirt. He leaned down and gently nuzzled my neck, this was anoth to make me moan quietly.

With one smooth move of his hand he swept my hair away from my face and kissed my lips softly with a very little pressure. This was starting to annoy me now, I know he didn't want to hurt me but I won't break if a weight above 5 grams will be put on me.

_No I can't stand this anymore! _I fought to myself, realising that Lord Loss had let the guard on my hands down a little bit I yanked them from under his spread palms and wound them around his neck. Without thinking I pulled him down and kissed him with more pressure (Sorry, I have a thing about the word 'pressure')

I felt him smile against my mouth and realised that it was his plan all along, to pretend to be a rely bad kisser until I got pissed and threw myself at him. I felt outsmarted, but the fought was quickly bashed away from my head as I felt the demon masters tongue pass across my lower lip impatiently.

Knowing what that meant I opened my mouth against his and tilted my head to one side a little bit more. I felt him do like wise, his body pressed closer to mine as his arms relaxed.

I gasped as his tongue entered my mouth; I had kissed other boys in my life and was perfectly trained in French kissing. But he felt so much _different, _for the starters the inside of his mouth was very warm; like drinking hot tea.

His tongue was nothing like a human tongue, it was much, much longer and more slippery, but this didn't mean that I didn't enjoy it, it was in fact very hot. He also tasted of something, I think it was maple syrup and dark chocolate, yep; it had to be dark chocolate.

I had never realised how hot the demon's body was in comparison to mine, it was like hugging a well-warmed radiator. It was a pleasant feeling for me; I was one of those people who felt cold almost all the time and being hot all of the sudden made me want to be closer to him even more.

So without breaking the kiss I let my arms wander to Lord Loss's back and jerked him down, this caught him by surprise and his arms collapsed under him making him fall on top of me. My legs found a reasonable space between his.

I smiled to the extra warmth and pressure (Yep, pressure again) I looked up at Lord Loss and saw him looking down at me, we were no longer kissing and now we were merely holding each other in a tight embrace. He moved to sit up on to his elbows again but I kept him down.

I was starting to feel that weird tingling feeling in my stomach, that type of feeling I usually get when looking at the Justin Bieber posters and listening his music at the same time in my room after reading a very dirty book or magazine that I found in the library when my dad wasn't looking.

' Please don't, I like it that way.' I pleaded as I felt the cold air touch my unprotected body all over again. 'As you wish.' He purred and pulled the duvet over us and lay on top of me again. Lord Loss smiled and opened his mouth to say some thing else.

'Oh, shut up.' I hissed at him, I didn't want him to talk now; I wanted him to kiss me. Lord Loss's eyes went even darker and his lips parted in a playful grin showing his sharp teeth. I rely wanted to run my tongue over them right now. But instead of going for my lips the demon master nuzzled my neck again, I tilted my head to the side to let him know that he is welcome. It worked; I felt his warm breath against my skin and than the wetness of a kiss.

I moaned, my neck was always my weak spot. My second boyfriend told me that and I refused to believe him thinking that he was just being sexist. But now I realised how amazingly sensitive I was there, it was just pathetic. 'Can I bite you please?' Said the demon master. Will he ever shut up?

In a split second I had a clear idea of what was coming next.

'Just please, don't get the blood on the covers.' I joked, he will hopefully stop talking now. I felt him smile against my skin. Then his hot breath again, but this time I felt the sharp teeth grate against me. Even without any pressure (I LUV PRESSURE!) It hurt as if I was being burned with hot iron. I tried not to react, even trough it hurt I some how found pleasure in this. I allowed myself a soft moan; he seemed to take it as an encouragement and once more I found my hands trapped under his. This was rather unfair; he had four hands more than me.

My breath hitched and as I felt the hot air on my neck again I got ready for the burning pain, but there was none, instead there was a soft open-mouthed kiss. I closed my eyes with relief, feeling my breath slow down. I kind of missed the rush of adrenaline.

After a couple of those sweet but not-painful kisses I decided that.

I WANTED it again; I was one of those girls who were not afraid to ask for any thing. From asking a teacher in school for pads, to asking your crush out, to asking a demon master to bite you. 'Do it gain.' I demanded opening my eyes. I saw Lord Loss raise an eyebrow and the corner of his mouth curled into an 'I know you want me' smirk. I realised what he wanted me to say, it was stupid but rather funny. I signed 'Please'. 'Well of course Charlotte.' He cooed.

I looked at the ceiling again just like my dad told me too when he was taking splinters out of my hands with pincers. I did not have to wait long for the sharp pain, but this time it was much stronger and deeper then a scratch, the demon actually bit me. And it actually hurt, so much that I gasped, I wanted to touch the wound with my hands but I remembered that he was holding me down. And most of all I wanted the intense pleasure that came from that, there was that rush of adrenaline that made my heart beat faster.

'Do you like getting hurt Charlotte?' Asked the demon master from above me. I fought about the question for a second. My brain translated that to "_Are you kinky by any chance?' _well….

Yes I was kinky, even trough I never knew it. 'Yes, I do' I answered. This was a little bit weird; Lord Loss seemed to be able to bring the truth out in me. 'Hm.' was all he said and lowered his head back down. I felt as if I had said something wrong.

'I don't mean to…' 'Don't talk, if you are not careful I will bite into your throat and then we will have a big problem.' Lord Loss said in a louder voice interrupting me. I shut my mouth and felt his teeth close around my throat.I could not say that I was terrified of what he was dooing, it was actually quiet sexy.

'_OH god, oh shit, oh god, oh shit, oh god.' _I said inside my head as the sharp needle like teeth went trough my skin. I fought that he was going to kill me, rip my throat out in one bite. He seemed to read my fourths because he jerked his head from side to side as if playing with my fears. I screamed, I could not suppress it. He growled, a deep inhuman growl and shook me more violently. 'Please!' I screamed.

He let go of me and laughed, I laughed too. How did I get so freaked out so quickly? He let go of my hands and I pulled him down for another kiss. I calmed down again when I tasted maple syrup and chocolate again. I was getting sleepy as well; a yawn from Lord Loss told me that it was very late indeed.

I was surprised when the demon master rolled of me and lay down right by me on the other side of the bed. 'Well, Good night Charlotte.' He said and pulled the duvet over his head. I tried to sleep but it was impossible with the chill of the cold air outside. 'You know that you can snuggle if you want.' Came a sly voice from under the covers. Without saying a thing I wiggled over and put my head under the pillows.

As soon as I did that I felt Lord Loss's arms wrap around and pull me closer to him. I sighed as I felt the warmth surround me again. I smelt him then, he smelled of dark spice, _My demon master smells of dark spice._ Was the last sentence I fought about that night as I snuggled deeper into his chest and felt his breath on the top of my head.

* * *

_Hmmm...The angry mob of demonata fans has not showed up yet.. Lets celebrate with writing a nice big jucy lemon!_


End file.
